Best Of You
by M.L.F.Elektragedia
Summary: Snow entro al despacho vistiendo una camisa blanca con unos pantalones a juego negros, en su cara asomaba una sonrisa que daba escalofríos, con una andar que creerías que es sensual. — Es un placer volverte a ver, mi querida Kannis— dijo con desdén


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins ella los administra, yo solo juego con ellos, los derechos de autor de esta historia son míos (o sea de la idea), me reservo esos derechos.

Doy gracias a Milli por haberme pasado juegos de hambre y Prendiendo fuego, eso fue un súper regalo. Pero creo que quedamos a la expectativa de saber cómo continua la historia, ya que el final de prendiendo fuego, me dejo con ganas de mas.

La lectura a continuación tiene escenas de sexo y violencia moderada, clasifica para **R:** M; los menores de edad si desean leerla, deben estar acompañados por sus padres o adultos responsables.

*****

******

*******

**Best Of You**

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde el Quarter Quell, mi distrito fue bombardeado durante mi estadía en el inmenso reloj de muerte y en esa arena deje algo más que muertes, deje parte de mi corazón, no he podido disfrutar del tiempo con mi hermana y mi madre el tiempo fue reducido.

Claro soy el símbolo de la revolución, soy _el sinsajo_.

Todo marcha bien, todo menos mi Petta.

Durante este tiempo me he dado cuenta que es una parte primordial en la maquinaria de mi cuerpo, el es como mi aire para respirar.

Hay más gente en las ruinas del distrito trece, y si, es cierto la gente vive en cuevas subterráneas, allí hay de todo, pequeñas plantaciones, donde los frutos son los que nos mantienen llenos de energías, agua limpia, no contiene ningún contaminante, corren riachuelos, por entre las cuevas, interminables laberintos debajo de las ruinas del distrito encargado de la energía nuclear, y esta tecnología es la que nos proporciona alimento, y ganas de revolución.

Todos los distritos hicieron levantamientos, los que irónicamente tanto temía el presidente Snow, solo que no hemos podido entrar a su casa en el capitolio.

Obviamente es la más custodiada, la que tiene el sistema de seguridad más alto, y está llena de vigilantes como hormigas en un nido, y allí es donde entro YO.

Tenemos vigilantes infiltrados en la casa de él y sabemos que es lo que quiere, mantiene a Petta vivo metido en una mazmorra solo para que me presente ante él y haga lo que desea con mi cuerpo, de solo pensarlo me dan arcadas de asco.

He entrenado desde que me recupere, junto con Gale, Finnick, todos bajo la supervisión de Plutarch Heavensbee, en el arte de la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, la perfección del manejo del arco y fecha, sin olvidar las armas de fuego, específicamente las pistolas, no me gustan prefiero la elegancia de las flechas rompiendo el aire, pero Plutarch, me ha dado los suficientes argumentos para que acepte usarlas, ya que argumenta que son más letales y eficientes, aun no estoy del todo confiada por ellas, porque en las cazar que he hecho me han funcionado mejor las flechas no hacen tanto ruido.

Le dije a Plutarch, y no se con quien distrito me consiguió un arma que siempre llevo conmigo, es pequeña, liviana y tiene algo que le dice silenciador, he llegado hasta dormir con ella, me da una extraña sensación de seguridad saber que la tengo.

El plan es presentarme en el capitolio, pidiendo una especie de cita con el presidente Snow, la idea no le gusto a nadie, pero es el único recurso que tenemos para poder rescatar a Petta de las manos de ese monstruo, nos ayuda a conseguir la cita Effie Trinket, que no ha cambiado nada en su apariencia desde la última vez que nos vimos, aun conserva el color del cabello, dorado, como espigas de trigo en cosecha, se esto último porque mi chico del _pan_ las veces que hablábamos de él me lo describía de ese color. Se ha unido a nuestra causa, sigue siendo una total perfeccionista con los horarios, y eso lo usaremos para derrocar a Snow

Mi chico del pan el cual me hace falta, juro que lo único que me mantiene viva es que va a regresar con vida, ese es mi única meta, la que quedo incompleta en la arena.

*~*

El tiempo en el tren viajando se hace eterno, estoy nerviosa, las naos me sudan, el cuerpo por completo me tiembla, pero no muevo un musculo, ya que voy custodiada por unos vigilantes, la cita para que me recogieran se hizo en lo que aun estaba en pie del distrito cuatro, llevaba un vestido negro hasta la rodilla, zapatos de tacón a juego, y el cabello arreglado en un intrincado peinado, todo gracias a Effie quien dijo "_para atrapar a esa cobra debes estar convertida en una encantadora de serpientes_" y no niego que su sentido de humor logro sacarme una que otra sonrisa, debajo de este se encuentran mis armas, no le he dirigido la palabra a nadie y estoy rezando para que ningún Avox, me atienda, y que estos no sean alguien a quien haya conocido, si sucede el plan se echaría abajo me pongo nerviosa al saber que, parte de la culpa de que sean así es mía.

Este viaje se me hace más largo que el que hice en la gira del tour, no sé si es la ansiedad lo que hace que crea que este viaje es eterno o es el tipo de tren en el que estamos viajando, no es el típico que siempre veíamos cuando los tributos que ganan hacen su tour, este es mas estilizado, pero tiene toques de haber sido restaurado, se parecen a esos trenes viejos que encontré en los libros de la escuela, en los que transportaban el carbón.

Estando frente a la oficina de Snow con las puertas doradas con talla de elfos, musas, dragones y camaleones en ellas, daba la sensación de ser un lugar todo menos agradable.

Al entrar el olor de sangre con rosas me inunda los sentidos, será que se baña en sangre o se perfuma con ella, el olor es desagradable. Hay un escritorio de madera y una silla, es un espacio amplio decorando las paredes hay un televisor plano muy grande.

Snow entro al despacho vistiendo una camisa blanca con unos pantalones a juego negros, en su cara asomaba una sonrisa que daba escalofríos, con una andar que creerías que es sensual.

— Es un placer volverte a ver, mi querida Kannis— dijo con desdén

— Digamos que el placer vas a ser todo mío presidente—conteste poniendo mi mejor sonrisa

— Que pesar que ese placer no dure mucho— dicho esto encendió la televisión y aparecieron imágenes de las mazmorras subterráneas, lo que vi me partió el corazón estaba Petta amarado con grilletes, en manos y pies, estaba parcialmente desnudo, y su piel mostraba cardenales.

Mi cuerpo no respondía, debía hacer algo para acabar con el dolor de mi chico del pan, no sentí cuando llego la serpiente hasta donde yo estaba.

— Mi querida Kannis, te propongo un trato— mientras hablaba me pasaba los nudillos por la mejilla, sentí nauseas, esos dedos huesudos, fríos, no producían ningún efecto excitante en mi cuerpo, solo quería acabar con la existencia de este.

— Tu vida y la del bebe nonato por la de el— señalo la pantalla— creo que sería un cambio justo y Panem volvería a sus años de gloria

Años de gloria

Esas palabras quedaron resonando en mi cabeza, y esos años de gloria serian aun más crueles, los agentes de Paz siendo más crueles, impidiendo que las familias coman, los juegos, la tortura, y que te espera una muerte segura.

— Dime qué piensas hacer— respiraba cerca a mi oído, el odio recorría mis venas, necesitaba más tiempo para poder terminar de liberar a todos y acabar con él.

— ¡Contesta! — grito y me aprisiono el cuello con sus manos obligándome a apartar los ojos de la televisión y posarlos en el.

Me estaba asfixiando, el poco aire que entraba a mi sistema evitaba que me desmayara frente a él, su rostro mostraba una máscara de satisfacción, los oídos empezaron a fallarme, ya no escuchaba, y la vista se me nublaba.

_No es momento para esto._

La meta es sacar a Petta y a los demás que se encuentran en las mazmorras, ese es el plan.

Solo espera la señal, no te desmayes Kannis, solo espera.

El sonido de las alarmas me aterriza es momento de ponerle fin a esto, los ojos del presidente Snow hay incertidumbre, no cree que las alarmas se puedan activar es algo imposible.

Me suelta y empieza a caminar como una fiera enjaulada, soltando maldiciones en cada oración que pronuncia, aun estoy petrificada, no he podido ordenarle a mis manos que se muevan ni mis piernas.

Observo como las venas de las sienes de él, palpitan de la furia que encierra.

Reacciono cuando me apunta con un arma, lo que no sabe es que estoy entrenada para eso, y de manera instintiva, busco la mía.

Estamos apuntándonos con las armas, la cara de desconcierto de él es impagable, quisiera conservarla en una fotografía.

— Me piensas matar con ese juguete, no me hagas estallar en carcajadas, no puedes matarme.

Su arrogancia estaba terminando con la poca paciencia que tenia, y dispare, el impacto dio en el abdomen

El solo se carcajeaba

No entendía que era lo que pasaba

— Chiquilla eso no me hace daño, como crees que he durado como presidente por setenta años, en mis venas no corre sangre. Vez que soy mejor que tu.

Quede sin habla, sin pensamientos, ese detalle no lo había tenido si él llevaba gobernando desde hace tanto tiempo, no quiero imaginar los artilugios que se ha implantado en el cuerpo.

Otra ola de rabia atravesó mi cuerpo cuando el levanto de nuevo su arma, esta vez no pensé y le di en el pecho.

Quedo atónito, no pensó que fuera a reaccionar tan rápido.

La habitación empezó a llenarse de humo, ya llegaron los refuerzos.

Todo a mi alrededor estaba borroso, empecé a disparar en dirección al presidente, descargando toda la munición de mi arma, le di donde debería estar el corazón, en el cuello, pero él no caía, no se retorcía del dolor, empezaba a ser frustrante.

Un último disparo, y cae al suelo, deja de respirar, de moverse, no grita, el tiro le dio en la frente, y salió por la parte de atrás del cráneo, explotando su cabeza, la sangre que mana de él, tiene un aspecto viscoso, y de un color verde obscuro.

No aguanto más, mis ojos arden por el humo, mis oídos palpitan por culpa de las alarmas.

Salgo corriendo de esa oficina, dejando atrás el cuerpo inerte de Snow, corro como si nunca hubiese hecho eso, empiezo a bajar por unas escaleras, estoy un poco perdida, no le encuentro sentido a lo que hago.

Estoy respirando, no me doy cuenta cuando me estrello con un cuerpo cálido y familiar, levanto la vista y es Petta, si lo habíamos logrado, por fin se acabaría esto, lo abrazos como nunca, creo que debió ser muy fuerte porque escucho de sus labios un gemido de dolor, mi agarre se vuelve flácido, pero no dejo que su cuerpo se aleje mucho del mío.

Estoy feliz, por fin mi chico del pan esta conmigo, pero empezamos a correr, buscando la salida.

Al salir vemos como poco a poco el capitolio, se derrumba, y es consumido por las llamas.

— Finnick gracias por ayudar a sacarlo— le digo, y le abrazo, con la mano que encuentro libre ya que la otra esta entrelazada con los dedos de Petta.

Al ver la cara de este le regalo un cálido, y tierno beso.

*****

******

*******

Se aceptan Rw.

Digan como quedo.

Gracias otra vez Mili por ese súper regalo (o sea el de los libros)

**Sofy**~


End file.
